Aloha Amy
by Nikki Cameron
Summary: Summary: After the whole threesome situation Amy and Karma decide to break up, both their fake relationship and their friendship. Coincidentally, Amy's favorite cousin moves to Austin with some of her friends the weekend following the threesome. Amy rekindles her close relationship with her cousin and starts to form new relations with her cousin's friends. Amy comes to the realizat
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After the whole threesome situation Amy and Karma decide to break up, both their fake relationship and their friendship. Coincidentally, Amy's favorite cousin moves to Austin with some of her friends the weekend following the threesome. Amy rekindles her close relationship with her cousin and starts to form new relations with her cousin's friends. Amy comes to the realization that she is now Karma-sexual because she is starting to fall for one of her new friends. Karma starts to realize what she was really jealous of, but is it too late?**

Amy and Karma decided to start the threesome off by stripping each other of the trench coats they "borrowed" from Farrah. Then they slow gravitate towards each other become locked in a kiss that seemed so natural and full of emotion. Neither of them were willing to pull away until their burning lungs reminded them that they needed to breathe. As they slowly pulled entrancing green eyes locked with chocolate brown.

"Whoa," was the only thing Karma could get out.

"I know." Amy responded softly, but before either of them could do anything else, Liam Booker broke them from their little world by pulling Amy into a kiss. The kiss was awkward and unwanted by both parties. Amy and Liam were so busy trying to make the kiss work for Karma, they didn't see the look of heartbreak on her face and were only broken from their futile attempts when they hear the door being pulled open, then slamming shut.

After Karma made her great escape from the room Liam and Amy were frozen in their spots, wondering what the hell was going on. The two were broken from their trances when the sensual music suddenly changed, playing DJ Snake's Turn Down for What. They looked at each other awkwardly, as the only reason they agreed to the farce had left. Amy bent down to pick up her trench coat, put it on, and sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh, well, I should get going, because, you know..."

"Oh, uh right. Are you sure you don't want to finish this first?' Liam asked, gesturing at himself. At Amy's disgusted look he retracted his statement and said,

"Right. Um, I'm sorry? Is she going to be alright?" Amy sighed,

"Yeah, I think so. Neither of us have done this before, so, yeah, she probably felt weird about this. In fact I should go find her, to make sure that she is alright. Uh, yeah, thanks for having us I guess. Bye."

"Right. No problem, I you guys, I mean girls, uh, ladies, want to give it another try Karma has my number, and yeah."

"Right... I'll see you around, I guess." Amy said, trying to cover up her disgust at what Liam had suggested, and she made her way out to find her best friend.

Amy kept trying to call and text Karma, but she got no response from her wayward best friend. Her parents didn't like having technology, so they didn't have a house phone that she could call. Amy realized all her efforts were in vain, and the best way to check on Karma was to go see her at home, so Amy got a cab to take her to Karma's house. Amy was relieved when she saw light in Karma's room and the unmistakeable silhouette of her best friend at the window.

"Karma!" Amy called out.

Karma glanced at the person calling out to her, and glared when she realized it was Amy. She promptly got up, shut the window, and made her way further into her room. Amy was hurt at Karma's actions and decided to wait until the next day to talk to her friend, and she started to make her way back home, hoping that everyone else was asleep and she would be able to sneak in easily.

Unfortunately for Amy this was not the case. When she climbed into her room, via window, she freaked out because she found Lauren sitting on her her bed glaring at her.

At Karma's house, Karma was having trouble getting to sleep. She was thinking about Amy and the feelings of hurt and betrayal she felt when Liam grabbed Amy and kissed her first during the threesome. When she looked at them, they looked like they were really enjoying the kiss.

" _Was this planned? Did Amy and Liam have something going on between them? Is this why Amy was always so agitated every time I brought up Liam? I thought she was being an over protective best friend. I guess I was wrong. Amy just wants Liam, that's why she said all of that stuff. She wasn't trying to protect me, she was trying to get me away from Liam so she could have him all to herself. I can't believe I am friends with that manipulative bitch. She is trying to steal Liam away from me! She thinks that she's won, but I'll have Liam, and make sure to turn all of Hester against her."_

And those were the thoughts that Karma fell asleep to. There is no doubt that the confrontation that was bound to happen the next day would be explosive, and that it would probably not end well.

* * *

Hey guys, this is the re write for You're Gonna Miss Me (when I'm Gone). I hope you enjoyed this. All mistakes are my own, and this story will start off a little differently than the original, for example Krissy will not physically show up until later, this chapter is set on a Wednesday night, and Krissy will arrive Friday morning, her friends will arrive in the evening, etc.

Let me know if you like whats going on, and what should happen with Lauren and Amy.

see you guys soon (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Emotional Bullshit**

 _With Amy & Lauren_

"Lauren! What the hell!?" Amy whisper shouted at the shock of seeing her soon to be step-sister sitting on her bed in the dark

"I could ask you the same thing Raudenfeld. Why the hell are getting back so late? And why the hell do you look like that?" Lauren bit back with a disgusted look at Amy's current attire.

Amy flushed and did not want to look Lauren in the eyes, and Lauren sighed.

"This has something to do with Ashcroft doesn't it?" Lauren with the sound of disdain when she spoke about Karma.

"Yeah." Amy replied forlornly.

"What is going on Amy? You know you can come to me now, right? Does this have something to do with what Tommy said about Booker and a threesome?"

"How the hell does Tommy know about that!? I knew it! Fucking Booker just wanted to brag that he got both of the Hester's lesbians to sleep with him. He doesn't care about Karma, or any of the stuff he 'fights' for! Ugh."

"Wait, you're telling me that the threesome that Tommy was talking about included you and Karma! I thought you were upset because Ashcroft was complaining about Booker and his and man-whore ways. How the hell did you get pulled into that situation Ames?" Lauren asked, concerned for her sister's wellbeing.

"I, well yeah. The threesome thing was Karma's idea so she could sleep with her prince charming without him feeling guilty, or some bullshit like that, and I went with it because, well, I'm an idiot. I couldn't get ahold of Shane, and I thought about everything else that he has given me advice about, and thought that agreeing to the threesome would be that something Shane would advise me to do."

"So this is fuck Harvey's fault!"

"No it isn't. I mean he didn't tell me to go through with it, I came to that decision on my own, sort of."

"No Amy, this is Harvey's fault. He has given you so much bad advice with how to deal with your sexuality and everything else since the beginning, and you believed that agreeing to a threesome would help you rather than hurt you because of him. He's the selfish asshole that makes everything about him, and how to make his life more interesting, he personifies the stereotypical gay man, and is the reason why society believe homosexuals are social deviants. Ugh!"

"But,"

"No! You know I'm right, Shane Harvey sucks, and so does your self-absorbed 'best friend', I'm sorry Ames, but you have bad taste in friends, I mean Ashcroft and Harvey are really similar."

"I, I guess. Thanks La, it's just that, I don't know what to do anymore, I, I" Amy started, but started to cry.

"Aw Ames, its going to be okay, you have me, your mom, my dad, and so many other people who care about you, you don't need those assholes in your life, I've got you." Lauren said, while pulling Amy into a hug.

"Come on, no more emotional bullshit, lets finish binge watching that show about the lesbians in prison." Lauren said as Amy started to calm down.

"Okay, thanks Lauren, and you mean _Orange is the New Black_ , I never thought you and I would bond over a lesbian Netflix series." Amy said with a watery laugh. "So your bed or mine?"

"Raudenfeld we doing this in my room with your laptop because one, your bed smells like fucking doughnuts, two because I don't want Aschcroft's picture staring at me while we watch/fall asleep, and your laptop because I kind of broke mine when Harvey decided he was going to be my dance partner."

Amy just laughed at that, grabbed her laptop and charger, and head for Laruen's room. Lauren pretended to fume, but when she realized that Amy had just ignored her and was getting comfortable in her bed, she headed into her room as well. As they were getting through _"Fucksgving"_ Amy started to drift into dreamland, so Lauren gently closed the laptop and moved it aside. Lauren resolved to support Amy and to do her damned best to make sure that no one fucked with her sister's fragile heart again. Lauren started to drift off with thoughts of revenge against Ashcroft, Booker, and Harvey, as well as the new relationship she shared with Amy, and Tommy's idiocy.

 **Hey guys, what do you think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Supplies, uh I mean Surprise**

Amy and Lauren were yanked from the land of dreams by the frantic knocking at Lauren's door.

"Ugh… come in." Lauren groaned as she started to sit up and Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Lauren, honey, do you know where Amy is? I think she was out late last night, I don't know if she came home. Her bed is empty and it doesn't look like she slept in it. What if something bad happened to my baby girl?" Farrah let out in a breath, not noticing Amy sharing the bed with her soon to be sister. Just as Farrah was about to continue rambling, Amy interrupted her.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine, Lauren and I fell asleep watching a show." Amy tried to explain more, but she found herself in her mother's tight embrace, "Mom…can't… breathe…"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby girl, I was so worried when I found your bed empty. I'm glad you girls are bonding and starting to act like sisters. Get ready for school girls, there is a surprise waiting for you down stairs, as well as some breakfast." Farrah said, letting go of Amy and kissing bot girls' foreheads. Then Farrah got up and left the room.

"I wonder what kind of surprise we have waiting downstairs."

"Who cares Amy, we have to get you ready to show Karma that she can't mess with a Cooper, and get away with it."

"What do you mean mess with a Cooper? What did Karma do to you?"

"Not me you idiot, you. You're my sister Amy, in all but blood, you are a Cooper, or will be one soon enough, and Karma is an asshole who dragged you into this fucked up mess of hers. We're going to show her that you are fucking hot, and that you don't need her bullshit in your life anymore."

"Lauren, I … you… thank you!" Amy stuttered out with tears in her eyes

"Stop crying bitch, I don't do emotional shit, and how the hell are we going to make you look hot if your eyes are puffy. Ugh, fine come here." Lauren said, and pulled Amy into a hug.

The girls broke apart when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lauren called out. Both girls watched as the door opened and were greeted with the sight of a pile of moving presents.

"Supplies!" said muffled voice behind the stack of presents, as the person entered the room. After the presents were set down the person popped up from behind the stack.

"I mean surprise." Said a satisfied looking blonde as she watched Amy and Lauren stare at her in shock.

Amy broke out of her stupor and tackled the other blonde in a hug, Lauren snapped out of it seconds later and did the same as Amy. The other blonde gave a soft groan as the two bodies made impact.

"Well it looks like you guys missed me." Chuckled the blonde.

"Wait, Krissy how do you know Lauren?" Amy asked.

"Well Amy-boo, Laura and I go way back. We've been friends since grade school, but we haven't seen each other in forever because of the move."

"Wait Kris, how do you know my loser future step-sister?"

"Laur, Ames is my favorite cousin, you know the one I've told you stories about."

"Wait Amy is the little cousin that you were talking about?! But I thought you were talking about someone much younger than us. Like the whole stuffing their face with doughnuts, the paint, the mud, the leaves, the carnival…" Lauren trailed off towards the end of her sentence. "Never mind, I just realized how all of that stuff does sound like something Amy would do." Smirked Lauren, while Amy muttered and annoyed 'Hey!'

"Wait a minute, why aren't you two dressed, don't you have school today?"

"Yeah, well, we would've been done changing if you hadn't barged in here and distracted us, loser." Lauren said jokingly.

"Well I am hot and like totally amazing, I would be insulted if my appearance didn't distract you." Smirked Krissy.

"Shut up loser, and help me dress Amy!"

"Hey! I don't need help getting dressed!"

"Yes you do!" the other two blondes replied.

"Fine…"

"Laur, go get yourself dressed I'll take care of Amy. Okay Amy, you would look hot if you wore black skinny jeans, the turquoise button up, your black combat boots, and your plain black beanie."

"Fine, but I dress like that anyway."

"Yeah, but with the worse combinations, and I'll make you look even better by doing your hair and make-up. Now, hurry up and change."

Just as Krissy was putting the final touches on Amy's hair and make-up Lauren came in. She stared at Amy with a calculating look in her eyes, then she made a sound of approval.

"You've out done yourself Krissy, but if you're done fixing Amy up we should head down and eat, then maybe you could drop Amy and I off to school in that awesome car of yours."

"Thanks Laur, by the way those boxes have like all the gifts I got for you guys while I was in Hawai'i. Oh and I can't drop you off, but I can give you a ride to school."

"What the hell Kris, dropping us off and giving us a ride is the same thing you nitwit!"

"I hate to agree with her, but Lauren is right Krissy."

"Well the difference is that I have to go to school too, so it wouldn't be dropping you off since I will be going too." Krissy said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, you're transferring to Hester!?" Lauren exclaimed while Amy let out a cheer.

"Yes I am, now hurry, you wouldn't want to make me late for my first day of school would you?" Krissy asked as she made her way downstairs. Then Lauren and Amy realized what just happened and followed Krissy downstairs.

 **Hey guys, sorry I suck at updating, engineering is kick my ass! Anyway I hope you like the update, and hopefully I will update again soon. BTW I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but finally chose what Krissy would look like, my profile picture!**

 **Review if you want to, I won't tell you what to do... write you soon, hopefully. Peace!**


End file.
